Betrayal
by Silver Dragon Slayer
Summary: Who's betraying whom? Stanton wants Serena and is willing to do anything to get her. But now something is greater and is stopping him. It's a daughter! Why? Because she can...
1. Trust

"Stanton!" Serena called, looking at the shadows. Just then an unearthly breeze blew past her, and she knew that he was there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Catty and Vanessa called Tianna, then Jimena, then tried Serena. They wanted to know if anybody needed any clothing for Planet Bang's party.  
  
"I have no idea where she is. I've tried calling all day and Collin says that she left around 1:00 this afternoon," said Jimena.  
  
"Well, I really wouldn't worry," replied Catty, looking at herself in the mirror with a short sparkly gold dress.  
  
"I know, I wouldn't only, my mind is telling me too," Jimena said sounding tired. That was Jimena's gift, she received premonitions. Maggie was helping her get in touch with them, that way they just didn't appear all the time.  
  
"Well, after the party, we can look for her. Besides if she was in that much trouble you would have already seen something to indicate that," said Vanessa taking the phone.  
  
"True. I'll be there in 5, be ready. I'm picking Tianna up first," Jimena said hanging up the phone.  
  
Vanessa helped Catty pick something out and they decided on a green skirt with a gold halter and a black fur coat. It looked totally awesome on Catty. Vanessa decided on a hip-hugging skirt down to her knees, and a white glitter halter. She looked awesome too. Both girls did their hair and make-up and were ready when Jimena beeped.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Just then Stanton appeared. Just as Serena last saw him. He really didn't look like he changed much, but how could he?  
  
"I need your help," Serena whispered.  
  
Stanton stretched out his hand and Serena took it. He blended in with the shadows well. Serena's heart was racing, especially because she had no idea where Stanton was taking her, nor did she want to know.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at Planet Bang, they were the best looking there. They knew everyone stared enviously at them. They really enjoyed themselves, until Jimena received a premonition in which all daughters at no cost could bet their lives on would happen. They knew that if they didn't act quickly, a daughter would be a Follower by tonight.. 


	2. Fear

Chapter 2  
  
Where is Stanton taking me? Wondered Serena.  
  
When they reappeared they were at Serena's least favorite place. Where she's already had to go a couple of times within the year.  
  
Stanton guided her into the place. Surprisingly, no one was there. It was completely deserted.  
  
"Come goddess, it is time," said Stanton.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jimena didn't entirely know where she was going. Catty kept trying to bring them back, so they could stop Serena in time before she made this decision.  
  
"No," Vanessa stated firmly. She was very tense, because of what Jimena had seen.  
  
Jimena secretly hid the rest about someone dying to save Serena. All that Jimena could hope for, no, pray for was that there'd be away around her premonition.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stanton led Serena to the beach, where she thought that Stanton wanted to talk or something, but instead there were Followers there all nice and dressed up. She knew what would come next.  
  
Why am I here? She wondered.  
  
To join me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jimena put the pedal to the medal. She was going about 105 mph. At the moment the other daughters didn't know if they'd die in this car or fighting Followers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena tried to get away.only, there was no where to run. 


	3. Run

Chapter 3  
  
Jimena had received a premonition, and they knew where Serena was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"There is no other way," whispered Stanton. Serena was on the brink of tears. There had to be another way. Stanton nudged Serena toward the fire. She had been in it before, but her soul felt so empty. Just as Stanton practically shoved her into the fire, Vanessa, Tianna, Catty, and Jimena appeared. "Didn't you know there's another way?" asked Catty smirking. Stanton turned and sent a powerful force at her, but she somehow deflected it. "Aw, gee Stanton, I was looking forward to fighting you, but if that's all you got, I better find someone else," laughed Catty. Stanton, along with the other daughters didn't understand what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Catty herself had been doing some "research". She figured, in order to be the heir of the Secret Scroll, she was born of an evil spirit. So, that would mean she possessed some of a Followers ability.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Are you all right? Serena was surprised to figure out that Catty had asked that. Yes. Serena was sandwiched in between the fire and Stanton, so Vanessa, Jimena, Tianna, and Catty held hands. They sent powerful blows all over, to any Follower. Once the rest of the Followers had either run, or got hit all that was left standing was Stanton. Catty was able to keep most of the blows away, but that didn't help because she needed to start throwing them back. Stanton seeing how weak the daughters were at that point, decided to get Serena into the fire. He shoved her in, and Serena screamed. Tianna used her gift and sent the waves to the fire. Catty sent a very powerful blast, and Stanton disappeared. Unfortunately they were too late to save Serena. "Goddess" she said menacingly. Vanessa turned them invisible and they made most of their way to Maggie's. But, Vanessa couldn't hold all that weight, and ended up having to turn them visible. They ran the rest of the way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Atrox was very pleased with Stanton. "Why could Catty deflect my hits?" he asked. "Her father was a powerful member of the cinciti. But, then he died," the Atrox responded, and left with the shadows.  
  
If I receive more reviews, then I will continue this story.If not, I won't continue. 


	4. Hope?

Chapter 4  
  
"Maggie, how can we get her back into the fire?" asked Jimena quietly.  
  
"Well, no. There's no safe way to get her back," replied Maggie.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stanton looked in awe at Serena. She was very amazing with all this power that she received from the Atrox.  
  
Serena laughed at Stanton.  
  
"You thought that I'd be with you?"  
  
Just as Serena finished talking, darkness spread. All Followers then knew that the Atrox was present.  
  
~~~~~  
  
All the daughters were very quiet and thinking of ways to save Serena from the Atrox.  
  
"The only way is to get Stanton to help us," said Vanessa pacing.  
  
After they had left Maggie's, they went to Vanessa's house, because it was the closest.  
  
"Like he'll help us. He's the one that put her in the fire in the first place," said Catty sadly, with an edge to her voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stanton" the darkness hissed, "very good, now go."  
  
"What about our agreement?" he asked.  
  
Just then Stanton could sense that the other daughters were summoning him for his help.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What would you like, my goddess'?" Stanton asked, appearing from the shadows of Vanessa's house.  
  
"Save her," Catty said forcefully. "I can't do that," replied Stanton.  
  
"Then I'll do it my self."  
  
For just a second there, Stanton could swear that Catty's eyes had turned yellow. which, usually only a Follower's eyes do.  
  
Catty stared at Stanton which no daughter is EVER supposed to do. The weird part is that Stanton felt drawn by Catty's eyes, when it was actually supposed to be the other way. 


End file.
